linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChesterB
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 12:44, 13 May 2009 Valentine's Day I actually thought this song was emo. Your reaction seems a bit knee-jerk; just because they're not emo as a whole doesn't mean they never made any song that could be described as such. They experimented with all sorts of genres on MtM, I don't see why emo can't be one of them. You may not like the idea of Linkin Park doing an emo song, but that's irrelevant. It's a music genre like any other. Just listen to some The Used songs, then listen to Valentine's Day. Quite similar in style if you ask me. Xero Tolerance 18:12, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I'll ask chester on twitter sometime.Chester Talk 18:29, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I had my finals the last few weeks so editing the Linkin Park Wiki wasn't really a priority. I must say the lack of activity on this site has surprised me as well. Before you came I added all the pages for non-singles, few of those have been modified since. I was like the only one editing :P Xero Tolerance 13:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::The singles are copied them straight from their wikipedia pages. By doing that it makes so many red links so don't go into edit mode if you are copying just the text. Though non-singles won't have wikipedia pages.Chester Talk 13:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Skin color I like LightPink (#FFB6C1), it reminds me of Wikipedia's old animal taxoboxes. Xero Tolerance 20:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I thought you meant the infoboxes. Xero Tolerance 14:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not really good at all that technical stuff; when I add infoboxes I usually copy them off other pages and then change the contents. :P Xero Tolerance 20:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Are you sure it's necessary to have seperate infoboxes per album? What's the benefit over general infoboxes that work for all songs? Xero Tolerance 23:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Remixes Why did you remove the Reanimation remix info and infoboxes from the Hybrid Theory song pages? I also noticed that now all or at least most HT songs are described as singles in their infoboxes, although they're not (such as Cure for the Itch). Xero Tolerance 12:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, sorry about that. We seemed to be the only two people editing, hence I assumed it was you. I'll check the edit history then. Xero Tolerance 16:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought about making seperate pages for the remixes as well. We could also include the info in the articles about the original songs, which is what I had done before someone removed them. I plan toput that info back up. I basically made a subsection in the articles with info about the remixes, complete with a second infobox to include the different running times, genres etc. But seperate articles works just as well. I think we could save time and work by relocating what I wrote about the remixes (wasn't eleborate, but still) from the edit history. Also, since we're making articles for all songs and not only singles like on Wikipedia it may not be necessary to make seperate boxes for singles and regular songs (because the only difference is that one is a single and the other is just a regular track). We could just identify the singles as such in the introductory text at the top. Xero Tolerance 20:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Excuse me? Look Chester. I edit two other wikis regularly. And I have some very capable users editing on that site, one of which you were very rude to. Plus, I was never a vandal or a problem user. Don't turn this into a stupid argument over who is the better crat of two total different wikis, because a crat can't be a good crat when their not a crat anymore. Vaznock - Talk 19:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Whoa 2! Lets stop this. I would speek but I went for a sleep and left Irc on Joey banned me. Chester Talk 19:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, my name is Michael. Oh, and I was saying that you said you've done more on this wiki than me. Now, just because you're doing good on this wiki doesn't mean my opinion of you changed. You made racist comments and you said the word "retarded". I have two Asian adopted brothers and a severely disabled sister. Do you have any shame?! I mean, uh. Vaznock - Talk 21:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) You know, I'm really close to telling Uberfuzzy. Vaznock - Talk 21:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) New admin I have no problems with it. If you say he's good I'll take your word for it. Xero Tolerance 13:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) IRC I'm ready for some IRC. Vaznock - Talk 21:06, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Haven't seen you in a while. Vaznock - Talk 22:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 'Kay. Vaznock - Talk 14:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Azulahumper? Is this you? It's a user on AW that's exactly like AzulaLover was, but it just doesn't have his personality, more like yours, and since you enjoy mocking that user..... Vaznock - Talk 17:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Idiot, and to think I was nearly about to try to mend our friendship. You need to get some friends and grow up. Vaznock - Talk 19:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Template problems Well, this is difficult to fix if you won't tell me exactly which templates have problems. There are quite a few for a wiki this small. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 01:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hey im interested in joining